


Wrecked

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lumin, Cloaca, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plugs, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: If there’s one thing Blaytz loved it was when his mate was in one of those moods.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Has not been beta read 
> 
> The Fish hoe inspiration hit me tonight and I wanted to do him with Lumin ^^ hope you guys enjoy.

At first glance, when you see them, you would think Blaytz with his flirty attitude and taller stature would be the one in control when it came to the bed room. And it’s didn’t help his mate was slightly slimmer and if a touch shorter than him.

If only they knew what went on behind those closed doors.

Blaytz shivered softly as he hung from the soft blue ropes that held his body spread open and his legs trembling softly. One rope is tied to one of the hooks on the ceiling and wraps around one knee, while his other leg is bent and tied securely to his thigh. His arms are tied behind him in intricately patterned knots behind his back.

The nalquodian shivered and bites his bottom lip as he curls slightly from the pleasure of the vibrator inside him. He bites his bottom lip with his ears lowered and antennae pointed up as he gasps when he tilts his hips slightly and felt it pressing up against his spot.

“Aaaaah…..mmmmm….L-Luuummiiiiiin…….”

His ears twitched when he heard his mate quietly humming from the kitchen as he’s moving dishes around. The Galra was taking his time as he finishes up cleaning and he chuckles at the whines his pretty nalquodian was making.

“I’m coming my love…Stars you are quite needy today…”

Lumin entered the room, completely naked with his cock hard for the third time this morning. He slowly walked to his mate, gently held his face and leaned down to press soft kisses to his face. 

He’s rewarded with a happy trill from Blaytz as he slowly slides his hand down his body and to between those pretty thighs.

“Hmmmm~ oh you haven’t spilled a drop have you?” Lumin slowly moved around and looked at the floor beneath Blaytz’s hips, “Good boy. Looks like we found a nice toy that fits well enough to hold all that cum in hmmm?”

“Minnyyyyyyy pleeeease……!” The nalquodian bucked his hips with his cloaca twitching needily around the toy.

Lumin purred before he pets over those pretty thighs, “Hmmmm. Well you have been very good love,” he lightly presses on the base of the toy and lightly tugged on it, then pressed it back in slightly to make it brush over the other’s spot, “Would you like me to use you again? Hmmm?”

Blaytz shivered and moaned quietly at the question, “Yeeeeeessss….please Lumin I wanna feel you fucking me again…! Please fuck me please? Please please please?”

He gasped when those gentle hands lightly push on the toy again to make it go deeper before slowly tugging it out of him. A cool palm presses over his cloaca to keep the cum inside him from two earlier sessions. He heard his mate chuckle before he moved his hand up from the cum filled hole, smeared their shared fluids from between his trembling thighs to over his stomach and all the way to his chest. 

“Such a mess Blaytz…”

Blaytz gasped as he felt that wonderful cock slip inside of him again and it took everything in him not to sob in relief when his mate slowly fucked him. His cloaca was so open and practically soaking with fluids as Lumin angles his hips to slam into the twitching heat. The Galra gasped, tilting his head back as he gripped the ropes wrapped around the nalquodian’s gorgeous hips and increased the pace. 

“Aaaaah…oooooh….! Minnyyyyyyy…..! Yes yes yes….! Harder….!”

Lumin smiled with his teeth giving a slight glisten, “Do you enjoy this Blaytz? Do you like when I fuck you like this? All tied up and helpless? To use you to my hearts desir until your practically overflowing with my cum?”

“Yeeeeeeeeesssss!!” Blaytz whined. He bowed his head, gasping and eyes rolling back when he felt the head of that cock slamming into his spot. He could feel the cum gush out around it and down his shaking thighs.

“Stars look at you….I should just keep you hear from now on. My pretty cumslut and fuck toy all ready for me when I get home from work. I could fuck your holes anytime I wanted and listen to your begging and pleas all night….”

The blue Paladin shuddered and hung his head, “Ooooooh fuuuuck…Minny…Lumin I’m….!”

The thrusts increase their pace, causing Blaytz to cut himself off with a silent scream on his face. His vision was blurring as his toes curl and he arches his back the best he can. 

With few more well placed thrusts into his spot, the nalquodian came with his mate and moaned at the fresh wave of warm seed that empties into him.

He slumped in the ropes with a soft whimper, “Oh….oh…..”

Lumin was still a moment before he slowly pulled out. He moved around Blaytz slowly before placing his hand back over the cloaca to make sure not another drop was spilling out.

He gently strokes over the red antennae and kissed him softly on the brow.

“You ok?” He whispers softly.

Blaytz panted softly before nodding slightly.

“…Do you need me to stop or would you like me to continue?” Those nimble fingers gently pet over Blaytz’s neck and over the gills there with gentle affection.

He looked at his Galra mate and smiled shakily, “O-one more…..please?”

Lumin’s eyes soften and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed his nose, “All right my love….”

He gently slips the vibrating plug back inside him and made sure it was secured nicely. 


End file.
